Another Beats!
by WillySmith1510
Summary: A world that is filled with Life and Death, and a world that contains neither. What happens when the barriers between the two worlds are broken? For some, Death is the end of the journey, for others, it is just only the beginning.
1. Prologue

This is it, huh?

This is the end of my life.

That...that idiot...and his little bitch...

It's all their fault.

I'm...dead. As dead as I can be.

It's all over...

...yet...

"Hey, student! You there! Pay attention please!"

WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL SITTING INSIDE A CLASSROOM!?

I frantically look around, it's _definitely_ not my classroom, the forever-cursed Class 3-3 of Yomiyama North Middle School. Heck, the students here aren't even dressed in Yomi North uniforms!

To add even more shock to me, I recognized two _very_ familiar faces here.

Yumi Ogura and Tomohiko Kazami are sitting behind me, both have the same shocked expressions on their faces.

"Izumi!?"

"Yumi?! Kazami!? Why are you-!?"

"HEY! Did you students not hear me!? I said pay attention to the class!" The 'teacher' in front of the class snapped. "Now, you three go stand outside of the class for five minutes! That will teach you the lesson!"

WHAT!?

"But sir!? Wha-What's going on!? Where am I!?" Kazami yelled.

"What are you talking about?! You're at your school! The Yomiyama North School." The teacher said bluntly. "What's got into you, student?! Now go do as I say if you don't want more punishment!"

"WHA!?" Yumi shouted.

I ran to her and Kazami, before dragging them both out of the classroom, still bewildered by the situation.

What the hell's going on!?

The next thing I know, we found ourselves at the school's courtyard.

This is _definitely _not Yomi North...

"...What...the...heck...is...going...on!?" Yumi panted.

"I don't know either!" I replied.

So many questions went through my head.

Where am I? Am I dead?

Yeah, I'm dead...Yumi and Kazami are both here.

Still, what is_ here_?!

What the hell is this place, and what are we doing here!?

We remained silent, not knowing what to say at all.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my back.

"Hey, you. You needed any help?"

I turned back to look, and saw a red-haired boy standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Yuzuru Otonashi, I'm a student president here."

* * *

And I thought my life couldn't get any worse.

"Okay. From this moment onward, I, Yuri Nakamura, will assume the position of the class's countermeasure officer..." I announced, trying to keep my voice calm, but really, it's not working. "Is there any objections?"

I glanced around, nobody moves an inch. The situation's just to tense to do anything else.

"It's official, then." Masami Iwasawa, my best friend who's sitting in the front row, spoke "Yuri Nakamura is now our class's countermeasure officer. Now, there's only one thing left to do..." She glared at the young white-haired student who's sitting in the very back of the class near the window.

"Kanade Tachibana, please stand up."

She did so without any hesitation, which manage to surprise me a bit.

That girl...she's always so quiet...so unnatural...

I almost feel sad to do this thing to her, but it's for the best of the class...

_I'm doing this to protect everyone._ I think. _Otherwise, the calamity will kill us all before the year ended._

Ever since I learned about that terrifying truth from my seniors in this class a year ago, I promise myself that I _won't_ let anyone die. We're gonna make it out of here alright.

And that's why I'm gonna do this, no matter how much I don't want to.

"Kanade Tachibana, from now on you will be the class's Extra one, any objections?" I announced bitterly. I can't bear to look her in the eyes.

Kanade didn't say anything, she only nodded. Heh, as if she has any choice...The entire class already voted for her to be the Extra one, and she already accepted it a long time ago...

Damn it, why is Life so cruel to us?

From now on, our days are limited...

We could die anywhere, anytime.

No mercy, no second chances, no escape.

Unless...unless that girl's speaking the truth...

"Okay, the meeting's over now," I said, then turned to look at the black-haired girl who's wearing an eye patch over her left eye.

Damn it, she's so creepy.

"So, Mei Misaki. What are we going to do now? As our senior, perhaps you might have some useful advice for us."

Mei Misaki glanced around the room, as if she's looking for someone, someone who, if her words are true, does _not_ belong with the living.

"... This might take some time...Finding the person's who's Another...is not an easy task at all..."

* * *

**Editor's note: Well, this chapter acts as a teaser of what's to come, since apparently I'm too busy to continue this for a big while...**

**It's just an idea I thought up not too long ago. So what if the world of Another and Angel Beats! got mixed up? Both animes were animated by P.A. Works, they both are 13-episodes series with an OVA, both stories pretty much relates with Death and have the main characters with similar personalities and roles.**

**Um, not every character from both series will be featured in the story, though. They might appear as background characters and whatnot, but won't play a major role unless someone requested. I'll focus on the main characters of the story, Izumi Akazawa and Yuri Nakamura, and will be separated into the Afterlife segment, which took place after Angel Beats! ended, Kanade passed on, Yuzuru remained as a student president there for a while, helping people moving on, and eventually moved on himself. In this period, he met the Class 3-3 students of 1998 who perished from the calamity, including Izumi. And the Real World segment, which began a year after the 1998 calamity ended, Mei and Kouichi graduated, but still remained in close contact with the class. The new Class 3-3, which is really, the SSS from the Afterlife reborn, will strive to survive the year under Yuri's leadership. That's pretty much the plot. :)**

**Next chapters gonna be a while, people! This is just a teaser chapter LOL. **


	2. Izumi Chapter 01: Arrival To Afterlife

A while passed by, and a boy named Yuzuru Otonashi finished explaining to us about this place.

"Y-you can't be serious!" I said in disbelief. "What you're saying is that here, this..._place,_ is the afterlife? You mean, _that_ afterlife!?"

"Yes," Otonashi answered. "For teenagers like us, at least. There's no sign of any adults here except those _NPCs._"

"NPCs? What the hell are you talking about? Is this a video game!?" Kazami asked.

"Ah, er...Looks like I'm getting too ahead of myself. Let's just say that after you guys died in your real lives, you ended up here if you're still having some inner issues, troubled pasts, something that made you feel uncomfortable and cannot move on. This is the place where you could settle all of that. Call it a place for second chances, if you like." He explained.

"Is...is this for real?" Yumi asked.

"Yep," He gave us a smile. "Here, you can do anything you wished, be whatever you wanted be. Take your time! It's not like you're going anywhere for a while, so make yourself at home!"

I stared at him. This guy, whoever he is, if he knows so much about afterlife, then he might explain about...

_About what killed us in the first place..._

"Um...Otonashi-san? Can I...ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know...about the calamity?"

Suddenly, the smile on his face faded.

"...Not you people, too..." He mumbled, shaking his head back and forth.

"...Not you too, not you too, goddamnit!" Otonashi suddenly shouted into the sky angrily. "Do you think this is funny!? Playing with people' lives like this!? Huh!? Don't you think you have enough already!?"

"H-hey! Get a hold of yourself!" I grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him back to his sense.

After a while, he finally calmed down. He looked so miserable after that.

"...I'm sorry...I was just...I was just too stressed from all this...student president thing. Damn, I wished Kanade was still here..." He spoke out the last lines in a sad, somberly voice, as if it's painful to say each word out loud.

"Anyway, you _did_ mention the calamity. So...I guess you three fell victims to it too, weren't you?"

"You could say it like that." Yumi answered sadly.

"I've met some of your friends a while ago..." Otonashi continued. "Must be pretty rough this time around, you people keep showing up rapidly like this..."

"They...they're all here?" I asked. "You mean...all our friends...those that died from the curse...They're here?"

"Hopefully, yes, though I can't guarantee it. Time flowed differently from the living world, so you might find that you arrived here before some of your friends who died before you." He answered.

"Where are the others, then?" Yumi asked again. "I don't see them in the classroom earlier."

"Maybe they're scattered around the school."

"I have one question, though." Kazami spoke up. "You said this place is the afterlife, right? It _might_ be true, because I'm really, really dead, but how can you really prove all of this? Are you sure all of this aren't just, like, our last thoughts before we die?"

"Yeah," I agreed. What Kazami said did have a point. "If this place really is the afterlife, why does it look like a school? Moreover, those NPCs you're talking about. Are you sure you weren't making all this up?"

Otonashi sighed.

"Just like I thought. Your friends weren't so easy to convince, either."

He slowly walked toward us.

"I really, _really_ don't want to do this, but it'll prove that this place really is afterlife..."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Suddenly, something came out of his black shirt's sleeves.

_Something that kinda looks like a blade, a light blade._

"H-hey, you're not going to...!?" I started to panic, trying to walk away from him, but somehow my legs couldn't move.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it sudden and painless..." Otonashi spoke without any emotions, his blade slowly raised up. "Trust me, I've been through this before."

"WAIT!"

_**STAB!**_

A sense of pain shocked across my body, though it was only a little while. After that, everything went black.

_"Welcome to the Afterlife School, Izumi Akazawa..." _

The last words from Otonashi rang through my ears, like it came from a far distance...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"...the hell!?"

What the heck happened to me!?

Ouch, damn it! My chest!

Goddamnit! That asshole!

It's bad enough getting pierced by all those glass shards and slowly bleeding to death among the flames, now there's this sick bastard stabbing me in the chest! God must hate me so much to have given me such a fate...

...wait...

I'm...still alive?

How the hell am I still alive!?

"...where the hell am I?"

I'm lying on something...something soft.

A bed?

I slowly got up, and found myself wearing a light-red patient uniform.

I looked around the room. It looks like the infirmary. Yumi and Kazami are still unconscious and laid on their beds across the room.

At my right, stood a chair with my clothes hanged on it..._soaked in blood, with a round-shaped hole at the middle of it._

"What the hell is going on?!"

Suddenly, the room's door slid open, and a young girl walked in.

"Good morning, Akazawa-san! Nice to meet you!" A familiar voice greeted.

"I'm terribly sorry about the president, Akazawa-san. It's just his way of greeting newcomers, hope it won't freak you out too much! I've brought you some tea."

_Holy...hell..._

Wha...what is...

What is she doing here!?

"Y-you're...you're...!"

The sight of a familiar young girl in front of me managed to shock me once again.

The girl with red eyes, a short, dark-brown hair...

"But you're supposed to be...!" My voice trembled. This is not supposed to happen! How could she be here!? That's impossible!

"Uh...am I? Am I doing anything wrong?" She asked softly, her red eyes staring at me.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I shouted. "You're supposed to be with...with that guy! With Kouichi! How the hell did you get here!?"

The girl gave me a confused look.

"Er...you must have mistaken me for someone else, Akazawa-san. My name is Fujioka Misaki. I'm the vice president of the Student Council of Afterlife School."

* * *

**Editor's note: Damn it, I really should stop writing several fics at once.**

**Sorry for the long update, guys! I've been busy lately, but I will continue this fic as soon as I am able to. Meanwhile, you are all feel free to give me advice or suggestions in writing. I kinda write this thing in a hurry, with my not-so-great English not really helped, so mistakes are guaranteed to be there. I'm willing to accept any criticisms.**

**Like I said before, from now on, the chapter will be divided between Izumi chapters and Yuri chapters, so the next chapter's gonna be about Yuri and her struggle to survive the calamity, something like that!**

**Thank you for your support, and please review! ^_^**


End file.
